elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runil
is an Altmer priest of Arkay and tends to the shrine at the Hall of the Dead in Falkreath. His assistant Kust minds the graveyard. As a Priest of Arkay, he appropriately wears monk robes and a pair of boots. He may also hold a small amount of gold or food and always has the key to the Hall of the Dead. Background Runil was once a mighty Aldmeri Battlemage in the Great War. He laments having killed many people with his magic, but he is willing to train adventurers in the basics of Conjuration. He feels fortunate that Kust and the people of Falkreath have come to accept him as one of their own and now solely preaches the word of Arkay. Runil keeps a journal of regrets that he wishes not to forget. He lost the journal in a cave that he was exploring and asks for help in retrieving it. Interactions Ill Met By Moonlight He may be seen giving a service to Mathies and his wife, Indara Caerellia, after the murder of their daughter, Lavinia, at the hands of a werewolf. Speaking to Mathies after the service will prompt the quest, Ill Met By Moonlight. Find Runil's Journal *Find Runil's Journal in Greywater Gorge (also known as Sunderstone Gorge). *Can also be directed to Bloated Man's Grotto. *Can also be directed to Brittleshin Pass. *Can also be directed to Moss Mother Cavern. *Can also be directed to Darkshade. *Can also be directed to Southfringe Sanctum. *Can also be directed to Halldir's Cairn. *Can also be directed to Embershard Mine. Morwen's Request Morwen asks the Dragonborn to deliver her mother's necklace to Runil. Combat Despite being an ex-Aldmeri Battlemage and an adept Conjuration trainer, when in combat, he simply attempts to flee the scene without attempting to attack. However, if under the effects of Fury or Courage, he shall be entirely dependent on his iron dagger and will use no magic, even Conjuration, whatsoever. However, as a result of his low level and lack of armor, he dies relatively quickly. Trivia *The Dragonborn cannot receive Runil's quest if they are already helping Frida in Dawnstar. *When the quest is finished, it will count towards helping the people of Falkreath if the player wishes to become Thane. *The entire Aldmeri army that invaded Cyrodiil was known to have been annihilated by Titus Mede II during the Battle of the Red Ring in 4E 175. Runil must have either deserted his post during the battle or have been discharged from service or redeployed away from Cyrodiil by that point. *He is a secret worshiper of Talos, which is revealed in his journal. *His journal also tells of a vision he had, one that tells of an encounter with the Dragonborn, if the Dragonborn's first encounter with Runil is in the cemetery, while he is performing a service for Mathies's daughter, who was killed by Sinding. Bugs *Runil's eye textures may be displaced within Runil's eye sockets causing the player to see only the upper corners of Runil's eyes within the sockets, and oddly enough the eyelashes jotting out from the socket. Appearances * ru:Рунил es:Runil de:Runil Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers